Sono, Café e Chocolate
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Por enquanto estava tudo bem que fosse só a implicância e as pequenas brigas sem motivo, elas eram o suficiente para fazer com que ficassem juntos. - Temari x Shikamaru - OneShot


Disclaimer: Infelizmente para mim, felizmente para você: Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**-**

**Sono, Café e Chocolate**

**-**

Temari encarou o garoto adormecido sobre a carteira e suspirou. Toda a turma já tinha ido embora e a sala de aula estava completamente vazia, a não ser por eles dois. Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de acordar o garoto e anunciar o fim da aula... Era verdade que ela bem queria ter deixado ele lá, dormindo na ultima carteira da fila para ser desperto pela faxineira gorda e irritante do colégio... Mas no final tinha se deixado ficar para trás... Suspirou novamente. As idéias machistas dele não condiziam com aquela situação, homens não deviam precisar desse tipo de cuidados.

Se tivesse mais alguém na sala ela iria dizer que ele era patético. Na verdade, se o garoto estivesse acordado ela também iria dizer isso, provavelmente se dando ao trabalho de acrescentar mais alguns adjetivos pouco agradáveis. Mas ao encarar o rosto adormecido não foi essa a palavra surgiu em sua mente... Parecia que só dormindo ele se mostrava como realmente era. Podia distinguir a inteligência em cada um de seus traços, e a respiração leve e ritmada revelava toda a calma que lhe era característica.

Sentou-se na carteira ao lado da dele e deixou que os segundos passassem devagar. Seria bom se pudesse ser sempre assim... Daquele modo eles não pareciam tão diferentes. Mas era hora dela parar de sonhar. Sonhar acordada nunca era um bom sinal.

Deu dois chutes na cadeira do garoto, mas ele só ressonou; ao que parecia não ia acordar tão fácil. Temari revirou os olhos, todos os pensamentos anteriores se desvanecendo. Ele era mesmo patético.

- Shikamaru, acorde! – falou ao sacudir os ombros do garoto sem a mínima delicadeza. – Acorde, ou vou mesmo arranjar um balde de água. Acorda!

Dessa vez ele abriu os olhos, parecendo surpreso ao encarar a face irritada da garota.

- Onde esta o resto da turma? – a voz soou embargada de sono enquanto ele passava os olhos pela sala deserta, sem duvida procurando algum outro rosto.

- Você dormiu durante a aula novamente. Todo mundo já foi embora faz um tempo.

O mal-humor estava claro nas palavras da garota, mas Shikamaru já estava acostumado com isso. Ao menos era algo com que ele podia lidar.

- E você ficou aqui para me acordar?

Temari franziu a testa, e isso já era resposta suficiente.

- Apenas agradeça.

Em vez disso ele bocejou de um jeito displicente. Também foi o suficiente para ela. Com um movimento rápido a garota se levantou, passando a mão pela mochila e se dirigiu para a porta da sala de aula.

- Estou muito encrencado com a Kurenai-sensei? – ele perguntou antes que ela pudesse alcançar a saída.

- Acho que não. Ela saiu antes de perceber que alguém permanecia imóvel em seu lugar. E de qualquer jeito, eu não sei como, mas suas notas são boas. – ela respondeu sem se virar, e quando alcançou o corredor Shikamaru já estava do seu lado.

- As matérias é que são fáceis.

Ela não contestou a afirmação, seu orgulho não permitiria tanto.

- Que tal um sorvete? – o garoto perguntou de repente – Eu pago.

Temari o encarou confusa por um segundo. O rosto dele estava um tanto amassado de sono, e todos os traços da preguiça estavam de volta. Definitivamente ele era melhor adormecido. Ainda assim aquele convite simples era algo novo, e ela desviou o olhar.

Shikamaru também pareceu surpreso por um instante. Aquela não era uma reação que teria previsto. Mas logo a resposta dela veio e foi como sempre:

- Café para você. Precisa acordar.

Ele sorriu.

- Então sabor de chocolate para você.

Temari voltou a encará-lo. Chocolate não fazia sentido.

- Você é uma garota, afinal. Precisa ser mais doce; aquilo não é jeito de se despertar alguém.

Estavam no pátio do colégio agora, e Temari jurou que se não fosse pelas criancinhas de dez anos esperando pelo inicio do turno da tarde, ela mataria Shikamaru ali mesmo. Em vez disso se contentou em murmurar:

- Realmente prefiro você adormecido.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, a surpresa o tomando por completo dessa vez. Não entendia o que ela queria dizer. Suspirou... Garotas podiam ser mesmo complicadas às vezes. Sempre contraditórias.

- Mas é você quem sempre me acorda. De um jeito ou de outro é você quem faz com que eu me mova. Obrigado por isso. – disse num tom displicente e sem se voltar para a garota. No final ela tinha seu agradecimento.

- Ainda assim eu não sou doce.

Dentre todas as pessoas no mundo, Temari era quem menos esperava que fosse se abalar por suas palavras... Normalmente era ela quem dizia as frases mordazes. Sorriu.

- Vamos, Temari. Eu também deixo você escolher o sabor. Mas só dessa vez.

Ela também sorriu. Que ficassem com suas meias respostas por enquanto. Com as brigas e irritação mutua. Era o suficiente. Por enquanto.

- Que seja. Chocolate então...

* * *

N/A: Espero sinceramente que os personagens não tenham ficado OOC. E também espero que tenham gostado...! A fic foi mesmo mais centrada na amizade, mas creio que um futuro romance ficou subentendido, não? Caso notem a ausência de alguma coisa, sim, aqui esta uma fic em que o Shikamaru não diz "problemático" nem uma vez!

Ahh, reviews, por favor! Se por acaso não saibam, elas são a essência desse site.

Beijos!


End file.
